Repairing and reworking the decorative livery and protective coatings on the structural surfaces of machines, such as commercial aircraft, is a long and extensive process. Surface preparation requires technicians to perform a series of manual operations to clean and prepare the surface before the actual surface coating can begin. Furthermore, reworking the structural surfaces includes spraying or otherwise dispensing multiple layers of coatings for engineering properties, as well as to apply a decorative livery. The decorative livery is applied using a complex process which requires a series of masking operations followed by applying colored paints or coatings where they are needed. These masking and painting operations are serially repeated until the exterior surface treatment is completed. As a result, repairing the decorative livery requires a significant amount of time and resources.